


Limbo

by Lysdance1



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, It wrote itself, and random cameos on the train, anthy si merita di trovare utena, camei random di gente di anime sul treno, honestly I have no idea how this happened, i just realized i wrote the tags in english but the story in italian, just anthy going to look for her girl, let's see who gets them all, qualcuno mi aiuti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysdance1/pseuds/Lysdance1
Summary: Anthy vuole andare in cerca di Utena, così entra nella realtà per la prima volta da tanto tempo.





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh stavo passando il tempo al computer, su spotify è partita Rinbu Revolution e questo è quello che è successo.

Anthy pensò a Utena, a tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, a tutto ciò che era successo. Prese la sua valigia rosa, si assicurò che Chu Chu stesse comodo e al sicuro sulla sua spalla e, lanciando un’ultima occhiata alla Ohtori Academy, si lasciò gli ultimi anni di incertezze alle spalle. 

La stazione del treno era desolata, non un’anima in vista: in pochi sarebbero stati disposti ad avventurarsi così lontano dal mondo, sul limitare della realtà e delle possibilità. Anthy sentì un fischio in avvicinamento, si alzò dalla panchina su ci stava riposando e si avvicinò alla banchina. Quando il treno le fu davanti e le porte si aprirono entrò a passo svelto, avendo cura di tenere saldamente la valigia e Chu Chu. 

Non appena le porte si furono chiuse il treno ripartì ed entrò in una galleria; l’aria iniziò a farsi pesante e le orecchie le si tapparono. Anthy si avviò verso i sedili, scegliendone uno vicino al finestrino sul quale sedersi, e posò la valigia nel sedile davanti a lei. Mentre osservava fuori dal finestrino iniziò a sentire un rumore sordo in sottofondo, che sempre più insistente si affacciava nell’ambiente circostante; il suono diventava sempre più assordante, e l’aria si appesantiva in accordo. Anthy smise di guardare di fuori e rivolse l’attenzione agli altri passeggeri del treno, cercando di indovinarne le sembianze nonostante la scarsa luminosità. Credette di intravedere un’anziana signora, ricurva su un bastone da passeggio, che si girava un cappello di paglia tra le mani; poco più in là spiò un ragazzo abbastanza giovane, quasi un bambino, un po’ trasandato, con uno strano casco in testa, mentre giocava con un qualche dispositivo elettronico; all’altro capo della carrozza scorse infine una coppia di giovani uomini vestiti da poliziotti che si tenevano per mano e parlavano dolcemente l’uno con l’altro. Il rombo del treno divenne sempre più assordante, finché non culminò in uno stridio acuto al quale seguì una luce abbagliante. 

Quando gli occhi le si furono riabituati alla vista Anthy si ritrovò in piedi su una banchina del treno, sola, senza neanche l’ombra del treno o degli altri passeggeri. Sentendo qualcosa tirare leggermente il suo vestito da dietro si girò e vide Chu Chu che, seduto sopra alla valigia, tentava di catturare la sua attenzione. Una volta ottenutala si girò a sinistra e la spinse con sollecitudine verso quella direzione. Anthy impugnò la valigia, offrì a Chu Chu la sua spalla, e iniziò a seguire i binari tenendo la sinistra. 

Via via che camminava iniziò a sentire un brusio che cresceva sempre di più, diventando sempre più distinto. Finalmente emerse in un corridoio, e si stupì di vedere così tante persone che si affrettavano in tutte le direzioni. Si guardò intorno, impugnò i suoi averi e si avviò anche lei verso l’uscita. Le persone intorno non facevano caso a lei, prese dalle loro faccende, ma Anthy si impegnò per cercare di capire cosa dicessero, nel tentativo di orientarsi. Man mano che si concentrava sulla lingua questa diventava sempre più familiare, finché non iniziò a riconoscere qualche parola e frase, ritornatele alla memoria come se provenissero da un lontano passato. Seguendo il flusso dei pendolari si avvicinò all’uscita della stazione, curiosa di vedere con i propri occhi il mondo di fuori dopo così tanto tempo. Quando fu sulla soglia sentì le orecchie stapparlesi, abbandonando la spiacevole pressione che persisteva fin da quando era salita sul treno. 

Finalmente uscì, e si voltò un’ultima volta verso la stazione per leggerne il nome: King’s Cross. Anthy sorrise dopo averlo letto e, senza più indugi, si avviò per la strada che aveva di fronte. Lì fuori, Utena la stava aspettando.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS FOR THEM.
> 
> Camei:  
-Sophie da il castello errante di Howl  
-Kirito da Sword Art Online (I like the openings, sue me)  
-Mabu e Reo da Sarazanmai (SO. MANY. FEELINGS.)
> 
> Ah, e ho pensato che fosse un'idea carina far emergere Anthy a King's Cross, come se fosse un crocevia tra realtà.  
=)


End file.
